Little Miss
by Bestofrafa
Summary: Pós "Gut Check". O Agente Gibbs é designado para ser a escolta da SecNav Sarah Porter durante um baile da marinha. Reviews.


**Autora: **Bestofrafa

**Categoria: **NCIS

**Classificação: **M, sexo.

**Genero: **Romance

**Shipper: **Gibbs/SecNav Sarah

**Resumo: **Acabei de assistir "Gut Check" e precisava escrever algo envolvendo a SecNav Sarah Porter e o agence especial Gibbs. O Agente Gibbs é designado para ser a escolta da SecNav Sarah Porter durante um baile da marinha.

**Little Miss**

"Por que eu diretor Vance?!" Gibbs exclamou irritado, entrando na sala do diretor do NCIS sem se importar em bater. Vance desviou sua atenção dos relatórios a sua frente e olhou firme para seu agente.

"Agente Gibbs, a própria SecNav me pediu para designar-lo como sua escolta nesse baile da marinha." Gibbs suspirou, puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se ali, cruzando as pernas.

"Sendo a secretaria da marinha, a sra. Porter não deveria ter sua própria escolta?

"Porque a SecNav vem recebendo ameaças e ela disse que você era o melhor agente dessa agencia." Vance respondeu e sorriu, quando acrescentou: "Ela disse que confia em você".

Gibbs ergueu as sobrancelhas, levemente surpreso. Ele olhou seu relogio e suspirou. O baile seria aquela noite. E ele detestava essas festas e detestava ainda mais ter que usar smoking.

"Não tenho escolha, certo?"

"Não." Gibbs se levantou e saiu, sem dizer mais nada, fechando a porta com força.

Sete horas em ponto Gibbs estava parado em frente a uma bela casa, segurando uma unica rosa cor-de-rosa. Ele usava um smoking e tinha os cabelos prateados bem penteados. Ele já havia passado pelo segurança de Sarah Porter e tocou a campainha. Houve um momento e então a mulher abriu a porta, sorrindo.

"Boa noite Agente Gibbs."

"Sra. SecNav." A mulher riu de forma delicada e Gibbs teve que admitir que ela estava linda. Ela usava um vestido lilás e longo, com mangas de renda e um decote em forma de coração. Seus cabelos ruivos caiam em cachos pelos ombros e seus olhos cinzentos brilhavam por baixo dos cílhos com rimel. Gibbs deu um pequeno sorriso e lhe entregou a rosa.

"Obrigada, um cavalheiro." Ela cheirou a rosa, antes de entrar e fazer um sinal para ele seguir-la. Eles foram até a sala de estar onde Sarah colocou a rosa dentro de um copo de agua e se virou para Gibbs, sorrindo.

"Obrigada por aceitar ser minha escola hoje a noite."

Gibbs sorriu ironicamente.

"Como se eu tivesse escolha." Ele pegou o casaco azul que estava em um cabide e ajudou-a colocar. Quando as mãos de Gibbs tocaram seus ombros, escorregando o tecido sobre eles, Sarah sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo mas ela manteve a compostura. Gibbs disse então, em seu ouvido, respirando seu perfume:

"Vamos?"

"Vamos." Ela concordou, escorregando seu braço ao dele, enquanto se dirigiam ao carro, onde seu motorista a estava esperando.

Dentro do carro, Gibbs ficou observando a SecNav pelo canto do olho. Ela olhava pela janela, parecendo distraida e ele ficou pensando em todas as mulheres que passaram em sua vida e o deixaram, que ele havia amado e que de certa forma, eram poderosas. Shannon lhe ensinou suas regras e tinha seu próprio estilo de vida. Sua primeira esposa e grande amor. Suas ex-esposas foram apenas substitutas. Mas houvera Jenny, sua ex-chefe, que apesar de ter terminado com ele, ele havia amado. Não sabia o por que de estar pensando nelas ou em Sarah. Talvez fosse o fato de ela ser ruiva, ou de ser a SecNav. Mas ela era um misterio para ele e ele queria conhecer-la melhor.

"Agente Gibbs, esta tudo bem?" Perguntou Sarah, o olhando curiosa. Gibbs percebeu que já haviam chegado no local do baile e ele saiu do carro, abrindo a porta para ela e lhe estendendo o braço. Chegando ao salão eles foram cumprimentados por varias pessoas importantes e Gibbs se virou para ela:

"Vou estar por perto se você precisar Senhora SecNav."

"Você não gosta desses eventos, não é?" Ela perguntou sorrindo, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Nao." E ele saiu, indo para o bar que havia ali, enquanto Sarah era recebida pelo presidente. No bar, Gibbs encontrou seu amigo Fornell, do FBI.

"Agente Gibbs, que surpresa!" Disse o homem, lhe cumprimentando e lhe estendendo um copo de Bourbon.

"Estou acompanhando a SecNav. O que você sabe sobre ela?"

Fornell pareceu surpreso, mas respondeu:

"Divorciada, tem uma filha, morou por um tempo na Inglaterra e está fazendo um ótimo trabalho como secretaria da marinha. Por que o interesse?"

Gibbs sacudiu os ombros.

"Curioso sobre nossa nova secretaria."

"Hum, sei."

Os dois conversaram por mais um tempo, quando Fornell se juntou a sua esposa Diana e os dois foram dançar. Gibbs se serviu de mais um copo de Bourbon quando Sarah se aproximou dele e pediu uma bebida.

"Se divertindo?" Ele perguntou, se virando para ela, na cadeira. Ela sorriu.

"Mais ou menos. Já ouviu pelo menos três criticas sobre eu não ter sido da marinha e ser mulher."

"Sabe, sou sua escolta então você poderia ter me me chamado que eu te protegeria."Gibbs respondeu, sorrindo. Sarah corou, sendo pega de surpresa pelo comentario. Ela ajeitou um cacho e Gibbs a observou admirado. Ela era linda, e apesar de ser a SecNav, tambem tinha um lado fragil. Os dois bebiam enquanto se observavam pelo canto do olho. Sarah abaixou o copo e perguntou:

"E então, agente Gibbs..."

"Chame-me de Gibbs. Vamos tirar as formalidades esta noite." Ela sorriu.

"Então me chame de Sarah. O que o levou a ser um agente?"

"Fazer a diferença. Um acidente enquanto eu estava servindo que acabou me aposentando da marinha." Sarah sentiu que deveria haver mais história, mas não queia pressionar-lo. Ele deu um gole em seu borboun e perguntou:

"E voce Sarah, qual a sua história?"

"Complicada. Trabalhei muito para conseguir chegar a ser SecNav." Ela ficou pensativa por um tempo e Gibbs colocou sua mão sobre a dela, em cima da mesma. Ela o olhou surpresa mas deixou suas mãos juntas. Ela então sorriu.

"Dança comigo antes de irmos?"

"Eu não sou um cara que dança." Ele disse, sério. Mas ela o conduziu até a pista de dança, para uma valsa, conduzindo uma mão dele até sua cintura e a outra em sua mão. Gibbs suspirou, com um sorriso de redenção, enquanto ajeitava sua mão na cintura dela e dançava.

"Acho que já podemos ir, Gibbs. Vou pedir para o meu motorista lhe deixar em casa." Os dois se despediram das pessoas, enquanto ia para o carro. Quando pararam em frente a casa de Gibbs, ele perguntou:

"Quer entrar e beber alguma coisa?" Ela o avaliou por um momento e então concordou. Os dois entraram e Gibbs a conduziu até o sofá enquanto pegava dois copos de bourbon e lhe entregava um.

"Obrigada." Gibbs sentou-se ao seu lado e disse erguendo uma sobrancelha:

"Então você confia em mim?"

"Você confiou em mim quando fomos grampeados no MTAC." Ele fez um aceno com a cabeça, bebendo. "A marinha é machista."

Gibbs deu um sorrisinho.

"Mas você está fazendo um bom trabalho como a primeira SecNav mulher."

"Você acha?"

"É." Gibbs a fitava intensamente. Gostava dela.

"Meu marido pediu divorcio porque quase não me via mais por causa do trabalho."

"Minhas 4 ex-mulheres me largaram porque eu passava mais tempo com o meu barco."

Ela riu, sem acreditar.

"Você está construindo um barco?" Ele deu mais um gole em sua bebida e lhe apontou um dedo:

"O terceiro." Ela tremeu por um momento, se aproximando um pouco de Gibbs, que envolveu seus ombros com seu braço.

"Com frio?"

"Um pouco." Sarah olhou para cima e viu que seus rostos estavam próximos. Ela levou uma mão até seus cabelos prateados e os afastou delicadamente de seu rosto. Gibbs segurou sua mão e levou até seus labios, beijando-a. Ela corou de leve, com um olhar inquisitor:

"Não estamos sendo um pouco inapropriados, agente Gibbs?" Ele riu, abaixando sua mão.

"Você me responde, Senhora SecNav." Ela umedeceu os labios delicadamente. Estava sózinha há dois anos e ele era um mistério e ela queria saber mais sobre ele. Ela aproximou seu rosto do dele, ficando apenas há apenas alguns milimetros de sua boca e ela sussurrou, seus labios vermelhos quase tocando os deles, fazendo um arrepio correr o corpo de Gibbs.

"Sabe agente Gibbs, eu não sou uma mulher de apenas uma noite."

Gibbs levou sua mão até seus cabelos cacheados:

"Não quero que seja apenas uma noite entre nós, Sarah." Ele fechou a distancia, colando seus labios aos dela, arrancando um suspiro de Sarah, que retornou o beijo, levando suas mãos até a nuca dele, ficando mais próxima. A lingua de Gibbs pediu passagem e ela permitiu, brindo sua boca e suas linguas começaram a batalhar por dominio, enquanto ambos passavam suas mãos um no outro. Quando se separaram, ela disse:

"Vamos ter que ser discretos, e ser profissionais." Ele riu:

"Já ouvi algo parecido antes."

E ele voltou a beijar-la, suas mãos passando por seus braços cobertos, seus ombros e indo para suas costas, enquanto Sarah desabotoava sua camisa. Gibbs achou o ziper do vestido e o abriu, deslizando-o aos poucos e sorriu ao ver-la nua, beijando seu pescoço e descendo até seus seios beijando-s. Sarah gemeu, arranhando-o de leve nas costas e puxou o rosto de Gibbs para ela, voltando a beijar-lo. Uma de suas mãos deslizou até sua calça, abrindo seu ziper e a abaixando, acariciando seu membro por cima da cueca, arrancando um gemido dele.

"Sarah..."

Ela sorriu, enquanto ele abaixava sua lingerie e ela prendia suas pernas ao redor dele, enquanto ele a penetrava. Logo seus corpos suados procuravam estabelecer um ritmo e quando chegaram ao climax, gritando o nome um do outro, deitaram-se no sofá e Gibbs envolveu-a com seus braços.

"Acho que pode ser um novo começo para você, para mim. Nós." Ela disse, deitando sua cabeça no peito dele.

"Quem sabe." Ele concordou, levantando a cabeça dela e lhe dando um beijo nos labios.

_Little Miss marca novo começo  
Little Miss fazer a sua parte  
Little Miss coração grande ole bate aberta  
ela está pronta agora para o amor  
Está tudo bem, está tudo bem, está tudo bem  
Sim, às vezes tem que perder ya 'til ya ganhar  
Está tudo bem, está tudo bem, está tudo bem  
Vai ficar tudo bem de novo, vai ficar tudo bem de novo  
_**Sugarland-Little Miss**

**O que acharam? Depois da morte da Jen, fiquei arrasada porque sou Jibbs. Mas gostei da SecNav. Reviews por favor.**


End file.
